


Sleep

by QueenNightshade



Series: Into the Void [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Instability, Other, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNightshade/pseuds/QueenNightshade
Summary: The world never left him another option.So he did what he had to do.
Series: Into the Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131863
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer*  
> I am in no way, shape, or form trying to promote suicide or make light of it. It is a very serious topic and only continue reading this is you are absolutely sure you can handle it. It may be a little heavy or some people and that's totally fine. Your safety is most important.
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 800-273-8255

People often underestimate how powerful words can be.

People often underestimate the importance of mental strength.

After all, mental health influences your physical health. Your choices. Your decisions. You headspace 24/7. And it can screw your head up.

_Always screws with your head._

He had to learn that the hard way.

_Blunt fingernails raking the sides of the walls. Eyes rolling so far back one might think they'd permanently get stuck there. High-pitched noises coming out of him, a poor attempt at getting a proper scream out. No one around to help._

_The edges of his vision turning black._

Only to wake up in a cold sweat.

Another nightmare. Another sleepless night.

How long had it been?

Since he'd been able to sleep for more than an hour without waking up screaming or sweating buckets.

How long had it been since he felt like he could breathe? 

He'd loved being alone, preferred it. 

But now, the emptiness of his apartment felt like a death sentence.

There was no one to stop him from getting lost in his thoughts. No one to save him from _himself_.

No one taught him that it could be fatal to lose yourself in your thoughts.

So he listened to them.

Listened to those quiet voices in the back of his head.

_Agreed_ with them.

Until they turned into screams that went nonstop in his head 24/7.

And he couldn't take it anymore. He could listen to the whispers but he couldn't understand the screams.

They didn't listen when he told them to be _quiet_.

Not forever. Just for a single second.

So he could remember what _peace_ used to feel like.

But they never listened, so he became determined.

Determined to do whatever it took to make them _shut up_.

And he found a way.

A way to silence those screams forever. A way to be at peace forever.

The world never left him another option.

So he did what he had to do.

And as he felt himself fall, he closed his eyes. 

Finally he'd be able to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because there have been rises in depression and mental instability due to the self quarantining we have to do. Hang in there guys, and don't take the route Kageyama ended up taking! There'll always be someone to talk to, even if it's over the phone!
> 
> National Suicide Prevention Lifeline: 800-273-8255


End file.
